


Racconti diseducativi

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Galion è il top, La Prima Era da un punto di vista molto di parte, Momenti in famiglia, Thranduil non raccontare cosacce a tuo figlio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costretto dalle trame della moglie e del maggiordomo, Thranduil mette da parte il lavoro per dedicare del tempo a suo figlio, raccontandogli il passato di suo nonno e parte della storia della Prima Era. <br/>Peccato che la realtà non sia semplice come lui la racconta.<br/>[Missing Moment de Le spine della corona, ma leggibile separatamente]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racconti diseducativi

«Mio re, il principino è appeso a testa in giù a una colonna e sta lanciando dardi di carta».

Thranduil sollevò la testa verso Galion, davanti alla sua scrivania, il viso composto e le braccia dietro la schiena. «E la regina?»

«La regina sta leggendo al principino i metodi di combattimento deiLaegrim».

_Ah._

Thranduil lasciò la penna nel calamaio e si alzò dalla scrivania. «Mi dovrai spiegare perché reputi la mia presenza necessaria».

«Mio re, non hai bisogno di alcuna spiegazione da parte di un vecchio maggiordomo». L'espressione di Galion gli diceva l'esatto contrario. Chissà dove Oropher lo aveva trovato, forse era stato lì prima del suo arrivo.

A volte sembrava che Galion fosse vecchio quanto la foresta in cui vivevano e quell'impressione non doveva essere molto distante dalla realtà: un servitore gli aveva raccontato di aver visto Galion _radersi_. Se il servitore poteva aver pensato che Galion fosse un Uomo sotto mentite spoglie o un qualche scherzo della natura, Thranduil aveva dei sospetti migliori.

Galion guidò Thranduil nella sala studio di Legolas, come se lui non conoscesse la strada. Un altro messaggio tra le righe?

Raggiunta la sala, Galion vi entrò e rivolse un inchino ad Arodel, ma Thranduil rimase appena fuori dalla porta. Quella stanza era parte del regno di sua moglie, dove Legolas era _diverso_. Poteva invadere quel santuario in cui suo figlio dava sfogo al bambino che era?

«Galion, _in guardia!_ »

Con un gemito sofferente, Galion si portò le mani al petto e si piegò in avanti. «Mio principe, dritto al cuore. Che mira!»

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. Il suo impettito maggiordomo che stava al gioco di Legolas, questa sì che era una vista memorabile.

E gli diede un'idea.

«Arriva il signore dei Laegrim!» si annunciò Thranduil ed entrò nella sala.

Legolas si lanciò giù dalla colonna con un verso strozzato. «Padre!»

«Soldato, perché hai abbandonato il tuo posto? Abbiamo forse la certezza che non ci siano altri invasori, come questo?» Thranduil indicò Galion, le mani ancora premute al petto.

Legolas si arrampicò sulla colonna, in fretta e con l'agilità di uno scoiattolo, strinse le gambe attorno a uno dei rami del capitello e si mise a testa in giù, una canna svuotata tra le mani. Chissà da dove era saltata fuori. Non era qualcosa con cui Thranduil avesse giocato durante la sua infanzia.

Con Legolas in posizione, Thranduil lanciò uno sguardo ad Arodel, seduta al tavolo, con un volume ingiallito davanti a sé. Uno dei pochi superstiti della sua collezione nel Menegroth. Le rivolse un sorriso e gli occhi di lei brillarono divertiti.

«Allora, invasore, cosa ti porta nelle terre del mio popolo, sulle strade che la mia gente ha costruito? Sei forse foriero di sventure?»

Thranduil fece segno a Legolas, alle sue spalle, di preparare la cerbottana. Non si voltò a controllare se lui avesse eseguito l'ordine, ma lo sentì armeggiare e fu abbastanza.

Galion si mise in ginocchio, le mani ancora premute al cuore. «Mio signore, vengo dal Doriath in cerca di un luogo sicuro in cui vivere».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. _Ah, vecchia volpe._

«No, no, no!» protestò Legolas. «Non è _questa_ la storia!»

Thranduil si voltò verso di lui, un sopracciglio inarcato. «E quale storia sarebbe?»

Legolas saltò giù dalla colonna e si avvicinò a Thranduil con passo di marcia. «Galion è un Orco!»

«Tesoro, ti stavo raccontando dei rapporti tra la Gente di Haleth e i Laegrim, come ci sono arrivati gli Orchi di mezzo?»

Legolas agitò le braccia, una piccola palla bionda di frustrazione. «Ci sono _sempre_ gli Orchi!»

Arodel guardò Thranduil e inarcò le sopracciglia e le labbra in un sorrisetto. _Questa è colpa tua, amore mio_ : Thranduil poteva quasi sentire quelle parole.

_Oh, d'accordo, signora maestra._ Thranduil si chinò ad afferrare un Legolas molto indignato e lo portò al tavolo. Sedette di fronte ad Arodel, dove prima doveva essere stato seduto loro figlio, a giudicare dalla quantità di cuscini impilati sulla seduta.

Legolas incrociò le braccia sul petto, senza rilassarsi nemmeno quando Thranduil lo sedette sulle proprie gambe.

«Non sono stati solo gli Orchi a seminare morte e distruzione».

Legolas guardò davanti a sé, col broncio.

«Anche il cuore di noi Elfi può essere corrotto dalla tenebra di Morgoth».

«E diventano Orchi?»

_No, restiamo mostri di bell'aspetto e nobili natali._ Thranduil ricordava i figli di Finarfin, dorati e splendenti, così benvoluti da Re Thingol, pur con le loro mani sporche di sangue elfico. E i Feanoriani: li aveva visti da lontano, ma le loro schiene brillavano sui campi di battaglia, così come i loro cuori erano neri per la brama deiSilevril.

Così come il cuore di Elu Thingol si era annerito alla vista di uno solo di quei gioielli.

«Restano Elfi, ma commettono molti errori. Non è l'orrore a corromperci, Legolas, ma la bellezza. Morgoth lo sa e ha condotto alla rovina molti grandi signori del nostro popolo».

«E Galion era uno di questi?» Legolas guardò oltre la spalla di Thranduil. «Dov'è Galion?»

«È tornato al suo lavoro. Legolas, guarda me».

Legolas gli rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui e, nei suoi occhi intimoriti, Thranduil si sorprese nel trovare tracce dello sguardo di Oropher. Uno sguardo visto solo una volta, ma che gli era rimasto impresso nei ricordi per sempre: lo sguardo che aveva avuto quando era fuggito dal massacro di Re Thingol da parte deiNaugrim. Quando era rientrato nei loro appartamenti, aveva gli occhi sgranati, la spada sporca di sangue ed era pallido in viso.

_Prendete quel che potete portare addosso. Il Re è morto e la Regina si sta spezzando._

Oropher aveva vietato a Himeleth di correre in assistenza alla Regina. _È troppo tardi_ , le aveva detto, una mano stretta attorno a un braccio di lei. Se sua madre si era risentita di quel divieto, non lo diede mai a vedere, almeno non davanti a Thranduil.

Rivolse lo sguardo ad Arodel, che ai tempi era stata in viaggio con suo padre da Dama Lúthien a Tol Galen, a raccogliere racconti della Cerca del Silevril, e non aveva assistito alla Rovina. Era tornata nel Doriath per trovare il suo regno distrutto, sua madre morta per mano dei Naugrim, la famiglia di suo fratello dispersa.

«No, non era come loro. _Tuo nonno_ era come Galion. _Io stesso_ sono stato come Galion».

Legolas corrugò la fronte.

«Anch’io sono stata come Galion, tesoro».

«Perché?»

Thranduil accarezzò la testa di Legolas, le ciocche bionde soffici e sottili tra le dita. «Perché un gioiello bellissimo, il più bello mai creato nella storia di Arda, ha attirato su Re Thingol l'avarizia dei Naugrim. E gli stessi Naugrim che hanno costruito il suo palazzo sotterraneo, lo hanno tradito e hanno distrutto il nostro regno».

Arodel storse il naso, ma Thranduil la ignorò. Non era il momento per mostrare il quadro completo a Legolas, avrebbe avuto anni di studio davanti per studiare sui libri di Arodel, con quel loro misto di autori Sindarin e Noldorin che, secondo lei, rimetteva le cose in prospettiva. Legolas avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per scoprire che spesso erano i migliori tra loro che commettevano gli errori più terribili.

«Siamo fuggiti tutti, alcuni di noi sono andati alle Foci del Sirion, altri nell'Ossiriand, ospiti dei Laegrim che vivevano ancora in quei boschi».

«Galion era il nonno?»

Che senso aveva negarglielo? Oropher aveva pregato i Laegrim dell’Ossiriand di accogliere lui e altri sfollati, per quanto spesso fosse stato sgarbato nei loro confronti. Ma la sua arroganza verso di loro era stato frutto di un tempo in cui il Doriath era il centro della cultura e della civiltà del Beleriand, quando i seguaci di Denethor somigliavano più a selvaggi spauriti, che ai preziosi alleati di Dama Lúthien e suo marito.

Oropher si era ricreduto in fretta sui Laegrim: gli era bastato vivere tra di loro, un nobile Sindar in un popolo che della nobiltà non se ne faceva nulla.

«Tuo nonno ammirava i modi dei Laegrim, vedeva che il loro stile di vita semplice e pratico era il motivo per cui si erano preservati così a lungo. E per questo, quando il mare iniziò a coprire il Beleriand, tuo nonno decise di partire verso Est, per ritrovare il popolo di origine dei Laegrim, e giunse fino a Boscoverde, dove gli Elfi Silvani lo accolsero e lo scelsero come loro re, perché era saggio, vedeva il loro valore e aveva le conoscenze per fare di loro un grande popolo».

Legolas posò la testa sulla spalla di Thranduil, il corpicino caldo contro il suo petto sembrò consolarlo, ma Thranduil non sapeva per cosa volesse essere consolato. Era in pace con le scelte di Oropher, con i suoi errori e i suoi pregiudizi.

«Il banchetto di domani sera è per festeggiarlo, per ricordare con quanto coraggio ha difeso il suo popolo dall'avanzata del Nemico». Gli raccontò di come Oropher avesse combattuto fino all'ultimo respiro, nonostante gli Elfi Silvani fossero armati peggio degli Elfi di Gil-Galad; di come avessero dimezzato l'esercito degli Orchi, prima di crollare a terra sfiniti. Dei canti che ancora raccontavano le gesta di Oropher.

Tante belle parole, per nascondere la realtà dei fatti. Per dimenticare, almeno per un attimo, i corpi impalati dei soldati che non erano sfuggiti alle grinfie degli Orchi.

«Ho sentito i servitori in lavanderia cantare di quella battaglia» disse Legolas e Thranduil si chiese cosa ci facesse suo figlio in lavanderia. Sollevò lo sguardo su Arodel e vide i suoi occhi fuori fuoco, persi in chissà quali ricordi. Lei gli aveva parlato delle notizie contrastanti e spesso tragiche che giungevano dal fronte, di quanto fosse terribile non avere nessuna notizia certa, nessuna notizia da lui, finché non era arrivata Himeleth ai Porti Grigi, con la morte del marito negli occhi e l'incoronazione del figlio sulle labbra.

_Non voglio vivere quel che ha vissuto tua madre, amore mio, ma non posso sopportare di restare a casa, senza notizie_ , gli aveva detto Arodel. _Mai più, ti prego. Se arriverà mai un'altra guerra, verrò con te._

Ma quelle parole risalivano a un tempo in cui erano entrambi soli e l'unica compagnia che avevano erano loro stessi. Ora, se solo Thranduil glielo avesse chiesto, era certo che la risposta di Arodel sarebbe stata diversa. Ora era Legolas la priorità di entrambi: non erano più una coppia, due semplici sposi, erano una _famiglia_.

Legolas aveva altri pensieri per la testa e corrugò la fronte, le labbra imbronciate. «Non capisco perché il mare si sia mangiato le nostre terre. Avrei voluto vedere il Beleriand, era molto bello, vero?»

Dopo i secoli di guerre, che avevano divorato le foreste e spogliato le praterie, no. Il Beleriand era magnifico solo nei ricordi di chi vi aveva vissuto prima dell'arrivo dei Noldor, prima del sorgere del Sole e della Luna, quando le stelle e le lanterne nei sentieri tra gli alberi erano l’unica luce a rischiarare la notte.

«Era la regione più bella della Terra di Mezzo, per questo Morgoth si è messo d'impegno per distruggerla. Non sopportava la bellezza dei nostri boschi, il verde dei prati e delle colline, il canto dei Sette Fiumi. Ha scatenato i suoi draghi per distruggerla, ma abbiamo resistito a lungo, finché i Valar non hanno accolto le nostre preghiere e hanno inviato il loro esercito ad assisterci».

Legolas si risollevò, reggendosi con le mani sullo stomaco di Thranduil. «Hai combattuto anche tu, vero?»

«Io e molti altri figli del Doriath. Volevamo rendere giustizia al nostro re e alla fine giustizia è stata fatta: con Eärendil c'era Dama Elwing, la pronipote di Re Thingol, e il loro amore e il loro coraggio hanno convinto i Valar ad accorrere in nostro soccorso».

Thranduil rivide i corpi dei suoi compagni coprire il terreno, il puzzo di carne bruciata, l'armatura e la spada sporchi di sangue nero, ma anche del sangue rosso degli Uomini Scuri. In lontananza, come un fiume d'oro, l'Esercito dell'Occidente si faceva largo tra le schiere nemiche, diretto verso Nord, dove si stringeva l'assedio ad Angband. Là dove Thranduil non era mai arrivato, perché la stanchezza e il dolore lo avevano sopraffatto ed era crollato tra i cadaveri.

Ricordava però quelle creature alte e luminose che vagavano tra i caduti, alla ricerca di sopravvissuti. Erano più alti di qualsiasi Elfo, gli occhi che brillavano come stelle, le voci musicali anche nel dettare ordini. Erano maschi e femmine, vestiti come cacciatori, degli stessi colori della foresta, con arco in spalla, pugnali e faretra sulla schiena. Avevano recuperato lui e altri dal campo di battaglia e li avevano mandati a Sud, _al sicuro_.

Erano Maiar diArawe Thranduil si chiedeva ancora adesso se erano gli stessi che buona parte degli Inconcepiti e dei primi Elfi avevano incontrato e che avevano scelto di seguire. Non era sorpreso della scelta, anche lui si sarebbe lasciato affascinare da quella luce e quella musica alieni, al punto di abbandonare la luce delle stelle per quella degli Alberi.

«C'era bisogno dei Valar per sconfiggere Morgoth? I popoli della Terra di Mezzo non potevano nulla contro di lui?»

«Forse avremmo sconfitto Morgoth anche da soli, ma l'intervento dei Valar ha risparmiato molte vite. Alla fine della guerra, però, il Beleriand era distrutto e Ulmo decise di sommergerlo, per impedire al male che lo aveva corrotto di tornare a vivere nelle nostre terre».

«E i draghi?» Gli occhi di Legolas erano spalancati.

«Eärendil combatté contro il loro capo, il più grande e potente della loro stirpe, Ancalagon il Nero e con la luce del gioiello di Re Thingol riuscì a sconfiggerlo e con lui caddero gli altri draghi».

«Non ne rimane nessuno?»

Thranduil non ci avrebbe giurato. Le creature di Morgoth avevano la tendenza a resistere a lungo, nascoste o addormentate. Aveva sentito voci di draghi nel Nord, ma mai nessuno di loro aveva superato i Monti Grigi. Da Est erano giunte notizie di regni dei Nani che avevano dovuto affrontare dei draghi, ma era l'Est e le notizie tendevano a ingigantirsi. Specie se arrivavano dagli Avari del Dorwinion, insieme al loro vino.

Arodel si alzò dalla sedia e andò alla porta, alle spalle di Thranduil. Legolas non si interessò, ma continuò a guardarlo, in attesa di una risposta.

«Forse qualche drago è ancora vivo, forse no, chi lo sa?»

Negli occhi di Legolas brillò qualcosa che a Thranduil non piacque affatto. Il gusto per l'avventura.

_Figlio mio, non hai capito un bel niente._

«Tesoro?»

Legolas rivolse lo sguardo alla madre.

«Belegurel chiede se puoi, gentilemente, dedicarle un po' del tuo tempo. Ha delle tortine ai mirtilli, appena sfornate, che hanno bisogno della tua approvazione».

Legolas saltò giù dalle gambe di Thranduil e corse alla porta, dove uno sguattero delle cucine lo attendeva.

«Portami da maestra Belegurel» disse Legolas e Thranduil si morse un labbro per non ridere.

Col servitore al seguito, Legolas marciò fuori dalla sala. Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo su Arodel, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Da quando Belegurel fa assaggiare i suoi dolci a Legolas, prima di servirli in tavola?»

«Da quando Legolas le ha scritto una lettera descrivendo, con parole molto poetiche, il gusto dei suoi piatti».

Thranduil scoppiò a ridere. «Non ha preso _da me_ ».

«Ne sei così certo? Molte delle parole usate da Legolas mi erano già note e non può averle sentite con le sue orecchie innocenti».

Thranduil scrutò Arodel e dal suo sguardo capì il _genere_ di parole e in _quale_ situazione avesse potuto dirle. Non una situazione in cui Legolas potesse essere stato presente. Legolas non era stato _neppure_ un pensiero cosciente, quando Thranduil le aveva usate per descrivere il gusto di Arodel – o meglio, il gusto di _parti_ di lei.

Thranduil non era certo se essere contento che Legolas le avesse usate nel contesto corretto o se preoccuparsi che, tra tutte le caratteristiche che avrebbe potuto ereditare da lui, avesse ereditato proprio quella. _Elbereth, dimmi almeno che sarà un buon guerriero!_

Arodel si avvicinò a Thranduil e posò una mano sul tavolo. «Non trovo una buona idea quello che stai facendo».

«E cosa sto facendo?»

Thranduil prese Arodel per i fianchi e la sedette sulle proprie gambe. Lei lo guardò con le labbra tirate in quel piccolo arco capovolto, che poteva significare rimprovero ironico, un sorriso trattenuto o malizia. E in quel momento si trattava del primo caso.

Arodel gli prese il mento con una mano e avvicinò il viso al suo.

«Stai semplificando la storia e gli stai mettendo idee assurde in testa. Non siamo degli eroi, nessuno di noi, e nessuno degli eroi del passato voleva esserlo. I sogni di gloria finiscono nella morte prematura e Legolas è già pieno di idee strane di suo, non vorrai peggiorare la situazione?»

Thranduil ridacchiò. «E chi è stata responsabile della sua educazione finora?»

Arodel gli spinse la testa indietro e Thranduil rise.

«Sono contenta che tu sia venuto ad assistere a una sua lezione, anche se mi hai tolto la storia di mano e ne hai fatto quello che volevi». Arodel gli posò un bacio sul collo, appena sotto il lobo dell'orecchio. Thranduil chiuse gli occhi, con un sorriso. «Legolas credeva che ti fossi allontanato per un suo errore».

«Sono occupato, Arodel», Thranduil la guardò, «sto cercando di concludere questo accordo con Arnor, ne abbiamo bisogno per–».

Arodel gli premette l'indice sulle labbra. «Non devi giustificarti con _me_. Ma nemmeno con Legolas: lui vede delle scuse nel tuo _essere occupato_. Ritagliati un momento ogni giorno per stare con lui, invece di arrivare a letto stanco, dopo una giornata passata alla scrivania, e credere che ti basti stare con me per rilassarti».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e strinse Arodel a sé. «Ti stai lamentando di qualcosa in particolare?»

Arodel rise piano. «Non ho finito il mio discorso, cosa ti dice che non voglia chiederti un po' di tregua?» Gli pettinò i capelli all'indietro, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Brillavano, pieni di stelle e di luce, gli angoli appena all'ingiù nel sorriso.

«Legolas non capisce perché ogni tanto sparisci, crede di sbagliare e di allontanarti. Perciò, domani, mi aspetto una tua visita, mentre gli spiegherò perché andare a caccia di draghi sia una pessima scelta di vita».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. Era stato colto da un'intuizione improvvisa. «Sei in combutta con Galion, per caso?»

Arodel sbatté le palpebre, con aria innocente. «Non so di cosa parli».

Thranduil le risalì i fianchi con le mani, sentendo il corpo di lei sotto la stoffa. All'improvviso, farla supplicare per una tregua diventò un'ottima idea.

 

 

Quando Legolas tornò dalle cucine, il panciotto macchiato di marmellata di mirtillo, ritrovò Thranduil e Arodel a riordinare il tavolo, recuperando libri e carte da terra.

«Cos'è successo?»

«Tesoro» gli sorrise Arodel, sistemandosi i capelli con una mano, «non ti preoccupare, abbiamo appena combattutto un drago. Spero le tortine ti siano piaciute».

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Galion si presentò davanti alla scrivania di Thranduil, con aria solenne.

«Mio re, il principino è in piedi su due sedie, ha detto di chiamarsi Eärendil e sta combattendo contro Faervel nelle armerie. Le ha dato del _drago monco_ ».

Thranduil gettò via le lettere che stava leggendo, per correre a insegnare a Legolas a non offendere i monchi. Se Arodel gli aveva spiegato qualcosa, durante la loro _lotta col drago_ , era che doveva mettere una morale in quelle sue storie. Perciò, appena avesse allontanato Legolas dalla vecchia guardia di Oropher, gli avrebbe raccontato del primogenito di Faenor e di come perdere la mano destra non lo avesse indebolito, ma reso più letale.

Di certo, _non_ gli avrebbe raccontato di come Faervel avesse perso il braccio. Quella sarebbe stata una storia per quando fosse cresciuto.

**Author's Note:**

> È ricominciato il lavoro e temo non avrò più tempo per scrivere questi racconti "improvvisati" come durante le vacanze, ma pazienza. Di sicuro, non rimango a corto di materiale di scrittura, eh eh.
> 
> Non c'è dubbio che per questo racconto devo ringraziare la curiosità di melianar! Se, a un mio vago "Thranduil ha tutta una sua versione edulcorata della storia della Prima Era", lei non avesse espresso il desiderio di conoscerla prima o poi, non avrei avuto l'idea di questa storiella (le idee vengono poi sotto la doccia, sempre lol).
> 
> Direi che, cronologicamente, questi avvenimenti si possono collocare tra il secondo e il terzo racconto de “Le spine della corona”. Legolas dovrebbe avere sui cinque anni, non i dieci/undici che ha nella terza spina.   
> Ritroviamo qui anche Arodel, ed è stato bello darle un po' più di spazio rispetto a quello ne Le spine. E poi, Galion ♥
> 
> Piccola nota: ho chiamato i Nani "Naugrim" quando Thranduil pensa a loro nell'epoca di Thingol, perché mi sembra un termine molto legato al Doriath (dopotutto lo hanno coniato loro, i simpaticoni) e adatto alle memorie rievocate.  
> Ero anche un po' titubante se chiamare gli Elfi Verdi con il nome Sindarin o no, ma alla fine si vede chi ha vinto. Il nome in "Lingua Corrente" non mi suonava bene col tono che volevo dare al racconto.
> 
> Concludo il chiacchiericcio con questo: spero la lettura sia stata gradevole e vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui!
> 
> A mercoledì prossimo,
> 
> Kan


End file.
